


drunken chaos

by deejay_fluffles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, MSBY as chaotic drunkards, drunk Kita Shinsuke because I thirst for it, drunk MSBY Jackals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deejay_fluffles/pseuds/deejay_fluffles
Summary: MSBY Black Jackals had won their official game against the Adlers. Game too intense, the crowd goes wild! Bokuto decides to hold a party celebrating their victory.Bokuto swings an arm around Atsumu, happy and energetic. "Hey, hey, hey! Tsum-tsum! What do you think about having a party at my place? You know? We gotta celebrate this!"Atsumu grins, "Alcohol's gonna be present, right? I wanna get drunk."Hours later, asses were too drunk. Atsumu had high tolerance. He was the only one sober. Now, he was dealing with chaotic drunkards. Shinsuke,  face red and hot, was sitting on his lap.What the fuck was happening?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	1. Let's have a party!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, luvs! I'm back again lol. Hope you have a happy holiday! Bless you with this chaotic fic that I have written. Not sure if you'll like it though but I am praying that you'll enjoy this! I did my best! Drunk MSBY BJs and drunk Kita Shinsuke literally give me life!
> 
> Again, I am sorry for the typos and errors. I wrote this fic literally just yesterday. It's not perfect. Don't expect too much from me. My English is shit. Thank you! 💚
> 
> Edit: OH MY GOD?!!! 1115 HITS?!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY READ THIS!! Lmfao it's not even good ;(( I made this in like, a day and posted it just to get it out of my head. Im crying, y'all so precious!!

Schweiden Adlers had a strong lineup. The MSBY Jackals had to give it their best.The court was dominated by cheers, going wild as Miya Atsumu dumps the ball onto the opponents' court. It was the match point too, which meant that their victory was secured. 

"Did ya see that, Omi-kun? I brought us victory!" Atsumu exclaimed, out of breath, knees practically weak. The game was too intense. Neither teams were willing to lose. 

Kiyoomi raised his middle finger in the air. "See this, Miya? This is you. Fuck off."

Atsumu ignored his reply. He roamed his eyes around the court and cringed when he saw how Kageyama and Hinata were bickering. Well, they were probably flirting? Who cares.

Bokuto swings an arm around Atsumu, happy and energetic. "Hey, hey, hey! Tsum-tsum! What do you think about having a party at my place? You know? We gotta celebrate this!"

Atsumu grins, "Alcohol's gonna be present, right? I wanna get drunk."

Bokuto laughs, "Obviously! We just gotta hide them from Keiji!"

"Akaashi Keiji? Your fianceé, right?" Bokuto nods, "Why hide them from him, though? Is he against alcohol?"

Both teams have said farewell to each other. Atsumu looks at Kiyoomi accidentally, only to find the man shamelessly staring at Wakatoshi's arms. Atsumu bites back his laughter. He fucking knew it. Sakusa Kiyoomi was in love with Ushijima. Blackmail material, yes!

Bokuto sighs, "Got super drunk last week at Kuroo's place. Keiji arrived at the place, only to find me talking to a cat, thinking it was Kenma. After that, I probably vomited all over our living room and yeah, he was pissed off." 

"Damn, that's rough...";

Bokuto sobs dramatically, "What if he decides that I'm not the right man for him? What if he leaves me? Ah, this is it. I'm dying!"

Sakusa looks at the two and sighs, "I can't believe I get to witness this shit every single time."

♡✿

Atsumu and the team were on their way to the locker rooms. 

"Captain! Let's have a party! My house!" 

Meian smiles, "Sure, although I won't be going."

Bokuto booed, "Boo! Why?!"

"Babysitting duties," Meian shrugs.

Kiyoomi butts in, "Babysitting, huh.."

Shoyou was practically shining with enthusiasm. "Ooh, a party! I wanna go too! Can I go, Captain?!"

"All of you can go. Get wasted or shit. I'm giving you permission. No practice tomorrow!"

Atsumu was ecstatic! He is so gonna spend the whole damn day tomorrow at Shinsuke's place. Cuddles and sex. Lots of sex. 

"Bo, I'm bringing Shinsuke with me at the party. That's fine, right?"

Bokuto nonchalantly nods, busy texting someone on the phone. "Yeah, no problem--Damn it, Keiji! Do you not love me anymore? Why are you not answering your phone---Oh, hey, love! I missed you! Do you not love me anymore?!"

Bokuto was such a drama queen.

｡*♡

Atsumu got back home at 4 pm. Bokuto had said that the party will be held at 7. He still has three hours. He missed Shinsuke so bad.

Shinsuke and Atsumu had been dating for years now. He had mustered up the courage to confess just before Kita's graduation ceremony back in high school. He was so fucking grateful that Shinsuke liked him too. Dating him was the best decision he's ever made. 

Atsumu grabs his phone and dials Shinsuke. 

"Hmm," the voice on the other line was groggy. Shinsuke just woke up from his nap. Ah, it was too adorable. Atsumu found himself smiling like a fool.

"How was yer sleep, love?" Atsumu said, voice so soft and gentle. 

"It was fine. I missed you." Shinsuke's voice was so soothing. Atsumu just wanted to melt. 

"I missed ya, too. Hey, the team's gonna have a party. Wanna go with me? I promise I'll behave." Atsumu asked, anticipating.

"Come over by 6. I need to clean."

Atsumu faked a salute, "Yes, sir!"

Shinsuke laughed. Ah, it was music to Atsumu's ears. 

✿ ♡


	2. What the fuck is happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, luvs! So, here's Chapter two! Word count's probably not the same as the last one but please bear with me! Also, if you're reading this right now, thank you! I love you! Stay safe and have a happy holiday! 🎄

✿♡

6 pm. Atsumu was wearing casual clothes. It was a simple party after all. No need for formalities. 

He knocked at Shinsuke's apartment door. No one answered. He knocked yet again, surprised when a half-naked Shinsuke appeared out of nowhere and pulled him in. 

Atsumu chuckled, "Are you okay, l---"

Shinsuke wrapped his arms around Atsumu's neck and planted a kiss on his cheeks. 

"......I missed you...."

Atsumu closed the door and smiled. "Missed ya, too. But why are ya half-naked? Just got out from the bathroom?"

Shinsuke nodded, "Yeah. I just finished cleaning too." 

Atsumu wrapped his arms around Shinsuke's waist, burying his face on the crook of his neck. 

"Damn, I wanna make out. Can we do it?" 

Shinsuke rolls his eyes, "Make-outs are never enough for you, so no. It's been a while since I actually went to a party and we can't be late." 

Atsumu frowns, "Well, that's just sad."

Shinsuke laughs, "Get your horny ass over the room and help me choose my clothes. Your fashion taste is applaudable."

Atsumu pouts, "You don't love me anymore."

"You're too dramatic."

✧*。

7 pm, Atsumu and Kita finally decide to leave the apartment. Arriving a few minutes late won't hurt. 

Atsumu offers to drive. Yes, he brought his car. He was trying to impress Shinsuke with his driving skills. 

Wiggling his eyebrows, Atsumu says, "So, what d'ya think? I look good, yes?" 

Shinsuke ignores him and leans against the passenger seat. He yawns.

Atsumu sulks for a minute, sighs, then starts the engine of the car. At a safe pace, he drives towards Bokuto's house. 

｡♡*

Upon arriving at the place, Atsumu spotted Osamu waiting for someone at the gate. He seems agitated. Parking carefully, they get out of the car.

Osamu sees Atsumu and yells, "Ya stupid fuck! Why didn't ya invite me?"

Atsumu rolls his eyes, "Yer here anyway, why bother? Who invited ya?"

Osamu raises his middle finger. "Hinata was nice enough to invite me. Just shut the fuck up and go."

Osamu glances at Shinsuke, eyes wide. Suddenly, he was rooted to the ground. "Good evening, Kita-san! Why'd ya have to date this piece of shit? Ya deserve better!"

Atsumu raised his middle finger too. "Bet ya didn't know but Pa told me that you were adopted!"

Osamu laughs mockingly, "That's funny, Ma told me that they just found ya in the garbage bin. Felt pity 'cause ya were crying!"

Atsumu frowns. He tried to hold Shinsuke for comfort. He glanced at his side and found no one. Shinsuke was long gone. He was already inside. 

Atsumu jogs towards the gate. Looking through the window of the house, he saw the rest of the team laughing.

He pushed the door open, dramatically waving his hair in the air. "I'm here, motherfuckers! Where's the alcohol?" 

"Hey, hey, hey! Alcohol in the fridge! Keiji will be back at 11 so better get started!"

He looked at Shinsuke, who sat beside Kiyoomi. "Omi-kun, let's change seats!"

"Fuck off."

"Omi-kun!"

Kiyoomi groaned, "Fine. You just want to sit beside Kita. Fucking couples."

"I saw you gawking at Ushiwaka's muscles back at the match, though. Ah, yes. He's hygienic too! Just Kiyoomi's type!" 

Kiyoomi's face grew hot, embarrassment creeping onto him. "Shut the fuck up! I did not gawk at those muscles! They just looked so..." Kiyoomi looked away, fiddling his fingers, "...nice."

Atsumu scoffs, "By nice, he meant appetizing."

Inunaki agrees, "Definitely appetizing."

Kiyoomi grabs a cup and drinks without hesitation. Face contorted into disgust when the bitter taste of alcohol devoured his throat. "The fuck is this?"

"It's alcohol, bitch."

Kiyoomi grabbed a slipper, tempted to throw it at Atsumu's ugly face. "I swear to God, Miya. If you don't shut the fuck up, you'll be kissing this damn slipper instead of Kita."

Bokuto on the other hand, grabs a lot of beer cans from the fridge and heads to the living room where the rest of the team was scattered. 

Kiyoomi was at the corner, sitting at the single couch while immensely glaring at Atsumu. Atsumu was snuggled beside Shinsuke, placing small kisses on his neck. He glanced at Kiyoomi and made a face. Kiyoomi grabbed the same slipper and now, he actually threw it at Atsumu's face. 

Kiyoomi had a smug smile on his lips. 

Irritated, Atsumu yells, "Fuck you, Omi. I hope yer love life turns shitty!" 

Inunaki laughs, empty. "Fuck y'all. You got your own partners while I'm still single. Rot in hell, all of you."

Hinata raises his hand. "Inunaki-san! I have no partner, though!"

Inunaki got confused. "The hell? What's up with Kageyama Tobio, then?"

Hinata smiles brightly. "We're just friends!"

"Friends that fuck, is what he meant," Kiyoomi yawns, grabbing a can of beer. He drinks it again without hesitation. 

Bokuto, a bit tipsy, sobs dramatically.

The team, well, they're not complete. Meian had babysitting duties, Tomas probably got himself a girlfriend, and Barnes just wanted to rest at his home. 

"Hinata! You're all grown up!"

"Bokuto-san! You sound like my dad!"

Kiyoomi was getting tipsy. They've been drinking for hours now. Akaashi was coming home by 11 so they literally drank the beer in one shots. They were speeding up the pace. 

Everything was chaotic. Bokuto was singing songs off-key, posing and dancing like the diva that he was. Inunaki was at the doorstep, counting the leaves of a plant. Kiyoomi was laughing, face red as he stalked Ushijima on Facebook, accidentally sending a message. He called him too. 

Atsumu? No, he wasn't drunk. In fact, his alcohol tolerance was high. Yes, he was tipsy but he's still fine. Shinsuke, on the other hand, was fucking drunk. Atsumu had no idea how this happened. 

He had no idea that Shinsuke was discretely drinking from his beer can. The fuck? Is this the first time Shinsuke got drunk? This feels so foreign.

Shinsuke stood up, all wobbly, and sat on Atsumu's lap. He then wrapped his legs around Atsumu's waist.

Atsumu chuckles nervously. "Love, no. Sit on the couch."

Shinsuke's hand made its way towards Atsumu's hair. He pulled them rough. Atsumu yelped.

"Holy fuck, Kita! Never knew you liked it rough!" Bokuto exclaims.

Kiyoomi, unaware, had called Ushijima a few minutes ago. "Of course he likes it rough!"

"23! This plant's got 23 leaves! Fuck, I am such a genius!" Inunaki laughs, drunk and wobbly.

Hinata was sprawled over the floor, drool over his mouth. He got drunk an hour ago, with just 2 cans. Such a lightweight.

Atsumu's head is aching. What the fuck is happening?

Shinsuke pulled Atsumu's hair again, planting kisses over his neck. 

"Shinsuke, you need to calm down. We're not at the apartment, love. We're at Bokuto's house," Atsumu calmly explains. 

Inunaki's voice blared all throughout the living room. "Fuck couples! Fuck y'all! I wanna have a girlfriend! A boyfriend sounds nice too! Fuck my life, why am I single?"

Inunaki dramatically drops to the floor, sobbing. Bokuto drops his mic and heads over to comfort him. 

Atsumu was still preoccupied with Shinsuke. Hands crawling underneath his sweatshirt, he hissed. Shinsuke's hand were cold. 

"Shin, hold on. We gotta sober up. We're heading back home soon," Atsumu says, voice soft and gentle. 

Shinsuke adorably gawks at him. Atsumu's face grows hot. "Nevermind. We are so going home. Right now."

Atsumu stands up, holding Shinsuke by his right arm. He calls Bokuto, who for some reason, is sobbing again.

"Bo, gotta go home. Shinsuke's too drunk to move. I'm worried."

Bokuto glances up, confused. "Who are you?"

"The fuck? Nobody told me that getting drunk meant you acquire amnesia at the same time?" 

Bokuto lightens up, "Tsum-tsum!"

"Yeah, no. I am so calling Akaashi."

"Akaashi? Akaashi! My fianceé! I love him!"

Atsumu decides to call Akaashi. He told him everything that's happened. Despite Akaashi's calm voice, Atsumu could sense that he was frustrated too. 

Shinsuke was a mess. His hair was all over the place. He kept giggling, touched Atsumu in places. Atsumu sighed. They went out of the house, straight to the car, and went home. 

✧*。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here's chapter three! This is literally the last one lol! I'll be posting the bonus chapter later! Stay safe! I love you! 🎄💚

✧*。

Reaching the apartment door, Atsumu was unable to hold back anymore. He pushed the door open, harsh, pulled Shinsuke straight to the bed. "Ya can't do this to me, love. I was holding back. I was well-behaved too. Why'd ya have to torture me like this?"

Shinsuke's face was red and hot. It was driving Atsumu crazy. 

"Hey, Shin. I'm asking for permission. Is this okay? To have sex while you're wasted?" 

Shinsuke pointed at the drawer. Lube and condoms. Sex toys. Fuck. 

"Holy fucking hell. Do you have any idea how hot you look right now?"

Shinsuke, eyes clouded, sat up and took the shirt off his body. Atsumu grins, slid himself towards the bed, and pressed his tongue on Shinsuke's nipple. It was swollen red. 

"Ya can't tease me like this, Shin. I'm holding back, y'know? Now, tell me.."

He grabs Shinsuke's jaw, "Are ya permitting me to do this? Should I make a mess out of ya?" 

Shinsuke nods. Atsumu lets out a sexy chuckle. He rips his shirt, throws it across the floor. "Better not complain tomorrow, love. You asked for this."

They had rough sex. They had toys for this. Although they seldom did it, 'cause Atsumu was always afraid that it'd hurt Shinsuke. It was so good, so hot. 

Shinsuke was not holding back with his moans. Atsumu gets riled up even more. He planted kisses all over Shin's body, worshipped it over and over again. 

Atsumu grabs the lube, pours a sufficient amount on his hand, and thrusts two fingers all at once. 

Shinsuke bites his lip, suppressing the moans. "Fuck, that feels so good!"

Shinsuke was not the type of person that cusses on a daily basis. Hearing him cuss, looking hot all over, was enough to fuck with Atsumu's sanity. 

Almost instantly, Atsumu removes his fingers. He loosened him up real good. 

Atsumu let all his frustrations out. With every thrust, moans echoed throughout the room. Shinsuke allowed his hands to roam Atsumu's chest, pinching. Atsumu flinched, but moans regardless. 

Atsumu licks his tongue and slides into Shinsuke over and over again. He placed a gentle kiss on his lips. It was always like this. Getting rough felt nice but soft and gentle kisses were the best. 

Atsumu snickers at the sight of Shinsuke, barely hanging on to his consciousness. He was dead tired. Atsumu pulls out, bites Shinsuke's nipple for the last time, and kisses him gently.

It was a long night indeed. Shinsuke fell asleep due to exhaustion. Atsumu smiles fondly, kissing Shin's forehead. Atsumu went to the bathroom, took a shower and changed his clothes. 

Atsumu knew how Shinsuke liked taking baths after sex. It felt refreshing, he says. He went back to the bed and carried Shinsuke, soft and gentle, towards the bathroom. 

"Love, hey. Gonna have ya wash up so you'll feel good when ya wake up in the mornin'." 

Shinsuke, unfazed and adorable, was still silently asleep in the bath tub. Atsumu nearly loses his shit.

"I love ya so much."

Yep, he was just so fucking whipped.

✿♡

The next morning, Atsumu's peaceful sleep came to an end. Shinsuke was glaring holes through his head. 

Atsumu lets out a small smile, "G'morning, love!"

Kita rolls his eyes and takes off the shirt that he's wearing. "Look at all these marks, Atsumu! What the heck happened last night?"

Atsumu shrugs, stands up and hugs Shinsuke from the back. "Blame the alcohol, Shin. I was innocent last night, really! Ya were creeping onto me like a predator! Ah, ya tainted me!"

Shinsuke turns his back towards Atsumu, wrapping his arms around his neck. "What? Did I really do that? Don't lie to me, asshole."

Atsumu gasps, dramatic. 

Shinsuke chuckles, "Yeah, not gonna drink alcohol ever again."

Atsumu shook his head, "No, no. Drink more alcohol, please! With me alone!"

"No."

"Aw, why?"

"No."

Shinsuke removes his arms from Atsumu and heads towards the living room.

"What happened to Osamu?"

Atsumu scowled, "Who the fuck cares about him?"

"I do," Shinsuke answers, straightforward.

Atsumu gasps, "So that's how it's gonna be, huh? Ya like him more than me, now? Is 'dis the end?"

"Just cook breakfast, love. You've been too dramatic lately."

Pouting, Atsumu answers anyway, "Shoyo-kun invited 'Samu last night. 'Samu invited someone to accompany him but yeah, he got stood up. Good for him."

Shinsuke settles at the couch, Atsumu sits beside him and snuggles close. "And this someone is? Who? Rintarou?"

Atsumu grins, "Bingo, love!"

Shinsuke chuckles, hands preoccupied playing with Atsumu's hair. "He's still in love with Rin? Haven't confessed yet?"

Atsumu rolls his eyes, "Bastard's a coward. He should be like me!" 

Shinsuke pulls Atsumu's hair, rough. 

"Ow! Why do ya like doing that? It hurts!"

Shinsuke hums, "Blame the alcohol."

"You're not even drunk anymore!"

"Maybe I am.'

Atsumu kisses Shinsuke's neck. "Hey, drink with me. Let's get drunk and have lots of sex!" 

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

Atsumu pouts, "Meanie.."

With that, Atsumu spent his morning snuggling close with Shinsuke. He was satisfied. This was the best feeling ever. Being in his arms will always and forever feel like home.

♡✧


	4. Bonus Chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the bonus chapter, luvs! The jackals waking up after getting wasted! Lmao, I am hoping that you'll love this! Thank you so much for all the support! Pleaae stay safe! I love you! 🎄💚

"What the fuck---Ow! My head feels like shit. Where the fuck is the bathroom?"

"Where the fuck am I? Who are you? Who am I? What? Am I dead? I feel like shit."

"Hey, hey, hey.....fucking hangover!"

Morning came and everybody felt like shit.  
Kiyoomi went straight to the bathroom, probably to clean himself up. Hinata was at the same spot, still asleep. Inunaki was at the doorstep, practically banging his head against the floor. Bokuto was at the top of the dining table, feeling like crap, no memories of what happened last night. 

Kiyoomi goes out of the bathroom. "Can someone kill me? Right now? Should I quit the team? Fuck my life."

Kiyoomi recalls the embarrassment he had done last night. He messaged Ushijima! He complimented his muscles, confessed how great it would be if those muscles were put to good use. By that, he probably meant something sexual. 

Bokuto stands up, still wobbly, and heads over to Kiyoomi. He peeks at the phone. Bokuto laughs. "Go get him, Omi! Never knew you were this bold when you're drunk. I am proud of what you have become!" 

"The fuck?" 

Inunaki stands up and opens the door. "I'm going home! Gonna go find myself a partner!"

No one answered him.

Inunaki pouts, "You don't love me anymore! I said I'm going home!" he slams the door shut. 

Still, no one answered.

Inunaki goes back in the house and sits at the couch, sulking. 

Hinata wakes up, bright and shiny, "Good morning, everyone!" 

Kiyoomi groans, "Someone fuck me right now!"

Bokuto whistles, "Wakatoshi's only a call away, Omi! He'll be there to save your horny ass----Ow! Fuck, right. My head is spinning. Someone save me!"

Kiyoomi's just so done. "I should just stay away from alcohol."

Inunaki gestures a hand in the air, dramatic. "WE should stay away from alcohol. It can fuck up our lives."

Bokuto sighs, "I am so glad that Keiji's still not here. He's gonna be pissed off when he sees the living room this messy. I am so----"

Kiyoomi panics, points a finger behind Bokuto. "Uh, yeah, behind you."

Bokuto was confused, "Still drunk? Anyway, as I was saying, I am so gonna get screwed over if he sees me like this---"

Inunaki chuckles nervously, "You dumb bitch, behind you!"

Bokuto, eyebrows creased, turns around and gasps, "Holy mother of fuck---Hi, love? I missed you?" 

Akaashi sighs, "Explain what happened."

Bokuto kneels, points his fingers at the team behind him. "It's them!"

"Wait, what?"

"The fuck? Why us?"

"What's going on?"

Akaashi was getting stressed out again. "Atsumu called me last night."

Bokuto gasps, "That traitor!"

"Petition to throw his body off a cliff!" Inunaki raises his clenched fist in air.

Kiyoomi still felt so embarrassed. "Who gives a fuck about Miya? Someone please kill me. I can never face Ushiwaka ever again."

Bokuto cries, "Who gives a fuck about that? Keiji's angry. He's gonna break up with me! This is pain! Ah, I'm dying!" 

"Why are y'all so stupid?" Inunaki butts in, bored. 

"And you're not?" Kiyoomi replies, Inunaki zips his mouth. "Thought so. You can't go calling us out when you were literally counting plant leaves last night."

"Can't y'all just forget about that?!"

Akaashi kneels to the ground and kisses Bokuto's forehead. "I am not mad. Just clean this up afterwards, okay? If you don't, I'm gonna throw this ring away."

"Yes, sir!"

"For the meantime, let's all eat breakfast. I prepared food." Akaashi smiles, everybody in the teams sighs.

"An angel!"

"Fuck, so bright!"

"Pretty smile!"

"He's mine!"

Inunaki rolls his eyes, "Thanks for reminding us. We totally didn't know that!"

"I should've just went to the Adlers," Kiyoomi says, everybody complains.

"So that's how it is, huh?! You're willing to abandon us for Ushiwaka! I can't believe this!" Bokuto exclaims. 

Kiyoomi was about to retort when his phone suddenly got a notification. Fuck. It was Ushiwaka. He threw his phone at Inunaki. Panicking, Inunaki throws it to Hinata. 

Hinata, thinking it was a game, threw it back at Kiyoomi. "This is fun!"

"Yeah, bye. How the fuck do I leave this team?" 

"Bullshit. You love us!" Bokuto offers a hug, Kiyoomi makes a disgusted face. 

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do!"

Kiyoomi gives up and just sat back at the couch. He opened the notification and bites back a smile. Ushiwaka's so fucking polite. He's so gonna date him.

"Bokuto-san! I gotta go home! Kageyama and I are going somewhere!"

Kiyoomi yawns, "Me too. I'll just take my shower back at my house. Gonna go see Ushiwaka and apologize."

Inunaki groans, "So, I'm third-wheeling? Fuck you all. I thought we were comrades through thick and thin!"

Inunaki gets ignored again.

Minutes after, Kiyoomi and Hinata leave the house. Inunaki ate breakfast and left. Bokuto and Akaashi sat at the couch, relaxed, watching TV.

"We should just stay away from alcohol, huh?"

Akaashi agrees, "Yes. Just keep the alcohol away."

Bokuto laughs. Snuggling with Akaashi always felt so comforting, like home.

A night filled with hilarious memories had passed. They had their fun! It was unforgettable. 

He hopes next time, this happens again. Just..less alcohol? Yeah, just lessen the alcohol. Shit gets crazy with alcohol involved. 

✿ E N D ✿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The last chapter! Again, thank you so much for reading this! I appreciate y'all for reading this, it's not even that good lmao! I love y'all! Stay safe! 💖


End file.
